Starlight, Star Bright
by Windigo
Summary: Just another plotless piece that's been brewing inside my head...N/V


Starlight, Star Bright  
AUTHOR: Windigo  
EMAIL: sail_the_seas@hotmail.com (Feel free to send any comments or criticism!)  
SUMMARY: Star gazing on the plateau…  
ROMANCE: Mainly N/V  
SPOILERS: None that I know of  
DISCLAIMER: The characters featured in this story are not my own. They all belong to someone else, and there's no use suing me because you'd get nothing out of it (trust me on this one).  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is something that's been on my mind for a little while so I decided to get it down on paper...I am in the process of finishing up my other story (Decisions to be Made) and plan on posting the final three chapters soon :) Other than that, this is my first attempt at the N/V romance, so bear with me...Oh yeah, sorry i haven't been reviewing stories lately...this whole new system on ff.net hasn't been working too well for me...but i have been reading the stories and hope to review them soon! Now, enjoy the story!  
~*~  
  
The sounds of bickering echoed across the rather quiet jungle, growing louder and louder as the argument became more heated.  
  
Veronica sighed, frustrated with her companions once again. 'Didn't those two ever stop?' She wondered, leaning on the railing of the balcony. She supposed they had their reasons but it was getting to the point where she'd have to bound and gag them just to get some peace. She had never met two people as argumentative as Roxton and Marguerite. Even the wildlife was starting to leave just so they could get a break from the racket that periodically emanated from the tree house.  
  
It was because of the noise that Summerlee and Challenger had quickly escaped into the lab, using the excuse of the need for 'scientific breakthrough'. As if they hadn't had any since they first arrived at the plateau...Ned had run away to his room, to record some random thought, but the blond had seen the look in his eyes that closely mirrored her own. He was trying to find a suitable escape, just as she had by coming out to star gaze.  
  
It had been a childhood tradition of sorts, to come out and greet the stars every night. Her father had always carried her out as a child and pointed out the stars, making up imaginary constellations and stories to go with them. The plateau had its own universe of stars and she had always enjoyed trying to help her father map them out. The whole experience had been a landmark in her childhood, and one of the things she remembered most about her father.  
  
Veronica smiled as she recognized the constellation of the Raptor glittering up in the great velvety sky. The name had been on her recommendation that her father name that particular set of stars after the fierce dinosaur that roamed the plateau. She had always had a secret admiration of the stealthy hunter, even as a child. How it could outsmart a human had always been a big question to her. Of course, she had gotten her answers as she grew up.  
  
Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around to come face to face with Ned-who was looking rather sheepish.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. All the jungle girl could do was grin at his obvious discomfort at breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Not at all." Veronica gestured to the empty space next to her. "Care to join me?"  
  
The journalist returned the smile as he stood next to her. "So, see anything interesting up there?"  
  
Veronica was ready to answer back, but thought of a better idea-she felt like having some fun-so instead took another route.  
  
"Nah…unless of course you count that meteor shower."  
  
His jaw dropped slightly as his eyes studied hers, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. When he saw nothing but an innocent glint, Ned shook his head. "You'd think Summerlee or Challenger would have seen it coming."  
  
Veronica tried her hardest to contain the fit of giggles that was fighting to get out as she replied with an innocent shrug. "I guess they just haven't been paying attention to the sky."  
  
Trying one last method to get the truth-he was a journalist after all-Ned studied the gems above him, trying to act nonchalant. "Well, that was probably the fastest meteor shower ever seen. Usually they last an hour or so, at the least."  
  
Veronica kept her eyes fastened on the stars, hoping that the inky night was hiding the greatly amused expression on her face. "Anything can happen on the plateau."  
  
Ned's shoulders sagged in defeat as he realized his attempts at getting a truthful answer had failed…unless of course she happened to be telling the truth (which he couldn't help but doubt). He sighed inwardly; as soon as he thought he had figured the blond beauty out, something would happen that would completely change his mind.  
  
"Well, next time that happens, call me. I'd like to see a meteor shower plateau-style."  
  
Veronica couldn't help herself any longer as she heard the certainty in his voice and burst out in laughter, gripping the railing for support. Ned blushed but started to laugh along anyway, marvelling at the way she always managed to get him.  
  
As she regained her breath, Veronica noticed his blush even through the darkness of the night, and instantly felt a little bad about taking advantage of his gullible nature.  
  
"I just couldn't help it," She said in way of explanation, sending him her most brilliant smile as an apology.  
  
He seemed to accept it as he smiled back. "You sure had me fooled."  
  
Grinning a little harder, but refraining from laughter, Veronica sobered slightly. "So did you come out here for any reason?" She asked, suddenly realizing that he must have decided to join her out on the balcony for some reason or another.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his back comfortably against the railing. "Since its finally somewhat quiet now, I was wondering if you're up to a game of chess."  
  
Veronica noticed that it really was quiet inside the tree house, minus the jungle noises outside. She knew that it would only take a little while before those certain two would come to their senses and begin to talk again (which would most likely end up leading to another argument), so the idea to take advantage of the rather unearthly silence was a bright one.  
  
"I'd love to," She answered. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Ned nodded, understanding her need for a few more moments alone, and went inside to set up for their match which he had no doubt she would manage to win.  
  
Veronica watched his retreating back, and smiled to herself. It was nice to have a little time with Ned all to herself. After all, even though they all lived in close quarters, there was always someone hanging around, destroying any hopes of the two ever having a simple one-on-one conversation.  
  
She took one last long look at the stars, admiring their sparkle, before going through another childhood tradition that had stuck with her for the past eleven years.  
  
"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, to have this wish I wish tonight…"  
  
Her soft voice trailed off as she tried to think of something to wish for. Her oldest wish was the most obvious-to have her family back-yet Veronica realized that she had family now, even if it wasn't specifically what she had hoped for. Although she would never stop searching for her parents, she had found warmth with the people who now inhabited the tree house that could only rival that of her true family. And in a few minutes, she would be playing chess with one of the members that she secretly hoped might become more than a sort of brother…  
  
With a sudden start, the jungle girl realized that, for the first time in eleven years, she had nothing to wish for at all…the loneliness that had driven her to wish upon the stars was nearly gone-replaced with the companionship of five very special people.   
  
Her smile was content and a little bit wry as she stared up at the stars.  
  
"I think I'll save this wish for another time," She whispered up to the twinkling charms, then turned away from the dark night and into the warm glow of the tree house, devising new strategies to beat Ned at chess once again.  
  
And up in that dark sky, the stars seemed to show off all their splendour, glad to have fulfilled a wish even they had hoped for.  
  
After all, even the stars needed something to wish for once in a while.  
  
THE END 


End file.
